Scattered Memories
by Chuuuu
Summary: Axel has been stalking Roxas and he finds out. Will Axel tell Roxas how he feels? If so, what will this end up as? AxelXRoxas Rated M for later.R&R!


[A/N: I do not own Kh nor it's character. this is my first Kh story so please go easy on me

Memory 1: Silent Stalker

Namine sat in the white room, alone like always. She was sketching again, the pencil making small noises as she did. Another blonde, a male, stood outside the door glancing in. He didn't want to bother her when she was drawing. Last time, she locked him in a cage, not knowing it was him. The blonde was Roxas: Number XIII of the Organization. Roxas had a feeling that for the past couple days, he had someone following him…but he couldn't place who. Ignoring all those thoughts for now, the blonde walked into the silent room, knocking on the door before he did. Namine glanced up from her drawing when she heard the knock. She smiled when she noticed it was Roxas.

"Hey Namine," Roxas slightly mumbled, "Can I ask you something?" He felt a bit weird asking someone like Namine a question like the one he had but it was actually a common question.

"Go ahead, Roxas." Namine's voice was always sweet and calm. She stopped drawing and closed her sketchbook, lacing her fingers in between each other on top. Roxas slightly scratched the back of his head.

"Have you…ever had the feeling that…." It was a common question that was all, "That someone was following you?" Namine couldn't help but giggle. She had been asked that before by someone just like Roxas. She looked up at the blonde and nodded.

"Yes. It happens often." Roxas blushed and thanked Namine before exiting the room, slightly quickly. Namine giggled again and continued on with her drawing. Roxas walked down the hall, seeing a few familiar faces as he walked. There it was again. That feeling. Roxas stopped and looked around. He didn't see anyone. _My mind's play tricks again._ Not too far off from Roxas, stood a sneaky red head: Axel. He had been following Roxas for the past couple months, spying on him. Now, he knew every little bit of his schedule. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he continued walking down the white hall.

"It's been a while, since the tides have rolled in this deep. I know that soon you'll be coming back, just to see me." Roxas had picked up the habit from other members to sing. He didn't know; he couldn't figure it out; it just made him feel good. He always thought that he had a horrible voice but Zexion, Saix, and Marluxia told him different. They apparently loved his voice but he never agreed. That's usually how most people were. Axel continued to follow Roxas and stopped, to hear him sing. He loved Roxas's voice and enjoyed to listen to him. Roxas stopped at the entrance to his bedroom. He stood there for a few minutes before walking in and closing the door. The presence was still there.

"Who is there?" Roxas had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer and he was right. Only silence filled the room. Axel stayed silent and he was hiding in Roxas's room. He had found a few hiding places in Roxas's room so that he could watch the blonde's every move. He had a secret that only he knew, but one day he knew he would tell Roxas. Number XIII plopped down on his bed and sighed. The summer heat was starting to get to him. He looked around; making sure no one was there. Roxas smiled and unzipped the top part of the hot, leather jacket. He exposed his chest and laid down. It was rather hot in his room only because he was on the upper levels. The lower levels always stayed cooled down. Axel felt himself blush when he saw Roxas's well-toned chest.

"I know you're there." Roxas said, sensing the presence once again. He sat up, ignoring the fact that his jacket was falling off of his shoulders, exposing more of his body. Axel covered his face, blushing more. He quickly made a portal and left the boy's room. Roxas sighed deeply and laid back down. _How boring._ He thought. Axel walked throughout Castle Oblivion and sighed. _He's catching on to me. I can't let him find out._ Marluxia was walking as well. He saw Axel and went up to the pyro.

"A-X-E-L!" he said, in a cheery voice. Axel stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"We finally found out where you've been disappearing to."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know you've been stalking Roxas." Axel started to blush again and continued to walk, but faster. Marluxia slightly chuckled to himself and caught up with the shy red head. He was trying to think of a way to get him to say it. Marluxia grabbed Axel's arm and made him turn around.

"What are you doing?!" The pyro shouted, a bit mad. Marluxia didn't say anything. He just started walking, dragging Axel along with him. They were heading back towards Roxas's room and Axel didn't even notice it. All he was paying attention to now was that Marluxia was dragging him.

"Sooooo, answer me." Axel seemed a bit confused.

"Answer what?"

"Have you been stalking Roxas?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I'll be your best friend."

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"NO."

"I'll give you a-"Axel interrupted him.

"NO MEANS NO!" He stopped and Marluxia stopped as well. He smirked and took something out of his pocket. Axel gave him a curious look.

"Look what I've got!" Marluxia song-said. It was a picture of Roxas in his swim trunks, playing in the water. Axel looked at it but Marluxia quickly hid it. Roxas was now in his boxers, he was planning on changing into something lighter until he heard noises coming from the outside of his door. He started ti walk towards it.

"Admit that you've been stalking Roxas and I'll give you the picture." Marluxia teased. Axel sighed and mumbled something.

"Can't hear ya."

"I've been stalking-"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been stalking Roxas."

"A bit louder."

"I'VE BEEN STALKING ROXAS!" Axel shouted. Roxas quickly opened his door to see Axel and Marluxia. Axel looked at Roxas and blushed, surprised that he was there. Marluxia smiled.

"R-Roxas?" Axel said.

To be continued in Chapter 2.

[A/N: So how do you like it? Please R&R and tell me if I should continue or not! If I suck, I suck. I'll continue with at least 2 good reviews.


End file.
